Going To PCA
by lambtastic
Summary: Jake and Sarah have pushed Tom over the edge by pranking a boy in Mike's school. Now they are going to be sent to PCA. Will they meet the PCA gang? What is happening to Mike? Read to see what happens.
1. what!

**Going To PCA**

"WHAT!" yelled the kids of the baker family. 

This is the baker family. Mr. Baker aka Tom and his wife Kate had to tell the news to their kids about another move. You see tom and Kate had many children, 12 to be exact. The oldest is Nora. She is 21, just finished collage, and bought an apartment in New York. Next is Charlie he is 17. Then there is Lorraine and Henry. Lorraine is 16 and the beauty queen of the family. Henry is 14. He looks up to Charlie and is always going to him for 'cool' advice or just to hang out. After them are the first baker twins, Jake and Sarah. Jake and Sarah are 13, with Jake being older by a minute. Jake and Sarah are always together. They are pranking geniuses, Jake gives some ideas to Sarah, and she makes the plan. Mark is 12 and the black sheep of the family. He ran away from home once when he was 10, he gave everyone such a fright that now, they spend much more time with him. Mark also is the animal loving one in the family. So far he has 5 pets. After him, there's the second pair of twins Jessica and Kim. They are 10 and abnormally smart and skipped two grades making them in the same class as Mark. Then comes the daredevil of the family Mike. He is 8 but he usually hangs around with Jake and Sarah. Lastly comes the last set of twins, Nigel and Kyle. They are 6 and little balls of energy. They create trouble where ever they go.

"You heard me. I gave you a warning last time." Tom said sternly

"Dad you can't just move Jake and Sarah to some school in California." Charlie continues, "Who is going to take care of them there?"

"yeah." The others agreed. The twin kept silent, still shocked and angry. They looked at each other and just left for their room.

---Chapter one---

Their room was quiet big. The door separated their room. On the left side of the door, there was a blue table and a queen size bed at that end of the room. On the other side, there was a semi- messy, semi- neat green table. Like the other side, there is a queen size bead against the wall. Next to sarah's table, there was another door. It was a walk- in closet big enough for them to fit both their clothing. In the middle, there was a long shelf/ table with all of their stuff on it.

"Jake." Sarah asked her brother once they were in their room.

"Yeah?" he answered back, both of them lying on a rug.

"I'm dreaming aren't I? This cannot be happening. I just got use to this place. I made new friends… pinch me I MUST be dreaming." Sarah started to rant and blabber off. "Ouch! I didn't really mean for you to actually pinch me." She scowled at him.

"Sorry." Jake had a small smirk on. "Don't worry. What ever school we are going to we will just dominate. Besides, now what ever prank we pull on someone, mom and dad won't find out till we get caught." He smiles trying to get Sarah to look on the bright side.

"I guess." Sarah sighed, "But what about mike? We pranked his bully, Jordan. If we leave now he will take more revenge on mike." Sarah was very worried. For the past few weeks, Jordan, a kid in Mike's school, started to pick on him. Mike would come home with a bruised stomach. He only told the twins because he knew he could trust them. They got really mad about it and started to prank the boy. Eventually they got caught and were suspended for three days. Tom and Kate, well mostly Tom, got extremely mad. They said if they pranked one more time they were going to get 'it'. Because Tom and Kate never punished the twins with 'it', they never took the threat seriously. They laid low on the pranking for a while but Jordan started to bully Mike again. He thought that he won and Jake and Sarah won't be protecting Mike any more. He was wrong. Once Jake and Sarah heard that he was bullying Mike again, they started to prank him again. When tom found out, he got really, really angry. He told them that he is sending them to PCA (pacific coast academy) in California.

---To be continued---

I've wanted to write this for awhile. I think I'll continue this during spring break or something. Just asking but is 'pranked' 'pranking' or 'prank' spelled wrong or it's just not a work.


	2. terminal

---Last time---

"Dad you can't just move Jake and Sarah to some school in California."

"I guess." Sarah sighed, "But what about mike?"

"Don't worry Sarah. I'm sure mike can handle it." Jake said to cheer her up. "He is the daredevil of our family remember? If he can bung off of roofs I am sure he can take on a school bully."

Sarah smiled a little, feeling better. "And if he needs trouble we have the others to help him out."

knock knock

They looked up. "It's open." "Come in." They both said together. It was Mike. 

"Hey…" Mike said in a depressed tone. He slowly walked towards the twins and sat on the mat with them. Sarah and Jake looked at each other. They knew Mike was very sad because they had to leave. Both of them practically raised Mike. Because of that they were the closest to him. He is usually with the twins except at school.

"It's okay Mike. We aren't leaving for that long. At most, we will just have a year of this 'punishment'." Sarah said to him hoping he will look at the bright side of the situation.

"But I don't want you guys to leave. There will be no one else to hang out with."

"Sarah and I will leave behind some prank plans. You can also call us anytime. Our cells are always on."

"I guess." Mike sighed.

"You are worried about some thing else too aren't you. You think that Jordan will try to get you once we are gone?" Jake asked him. Mike just nodded.

"Don't worry. Jake said that you can take him on. Plus you've got 7 other older siblings that can beat him up. Not including us and Nora. Just tell them what is going on if you are ever in trouble. You don't have to tell mom and dad if you don't want to." Sarah assured him.

"Well since you aren't leaving till like a week, can I stay with you guys for awhile?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Jake pulled out a mattress under his bed and put some of his pillows on it. Then Mike didn't start school yet, he would sleep in Jake and Sarah's room all the time.

"Come on. We can't spend our last week together in a room. We still have at least a week to hang out." Jake reasoned. All of them seemed to agree. So they went out to play with the others. That night the three of them stayed up late telling each other stories that they remembered.

---A week later---

"So I guess this is good bye?" mike said to them. 

"For now," Sarah added. "We'll be back on thanksgiving break and winter break." 

"Don't worry we are only a call away." Jake assured him. The two went towards their family to say their good byes to them too. After all the hugs and kisses from their mom, twins walked towards the gates to enter the terminals. 

---To be continued---

I know it's short. I am still planning as I write. Should the twins get girl/boy friends there. And should the Murtaugh(s) be there? Yes, no, maybe so?


	3. plane ride

--Last Time--

"But I don't want you guys to leave. There will be no one else to hang out with."

"Don't worry we are only a call away."

--

The twins looked back to see their family one last time before going to their plane. As they walked away Sarah turned to Jake and asked, "Do you think mike will be okay?"

Jake just smiled at her and said "you don't have anything to worry about. Mike can handle it. He is **our **brother. And if anything goes wrong, which I strongly doubt, we can always fly back and beat the kid up ourselves.

Sarah sighed, "You are right."

"Of course I am." Jake said back with a joking arrogant tone before Sarah could smack him in the head, a lady interrupted them.

"Tickets please." The lady asked politely. She put both the tickets in a machine and gave them the remainder of the tickets (AN: Does that make sense? Cause it does to me… ha ha). "Thank you and have a nice flight."

"Thanks." Jake and Sarah answered back. They walked down the long path leading to the aeroplane. Another lady stopped them. She asked for their tickets and briefly looked at their tickets. "To your left, 29 A and C." she directed with her hands. Thanking the flight attendant, they both walked to their seats putting their backpacks in the middle seat hoping no one was going to sit there. Luckily for them no one did. When the plane started to move Jake took out a pack of gum to chew on and offered one to Sarah.

"Thanks. Do you want to play _would you rather_ or just watch a plane movie?"

Grinning at his twin he answered, "_Would you rather_."

"Ok. Ok. Would you rather… jump of a plane with no parachute; and land on a mattress as hard as concrete? Or would you jump of a plane with a parachute but land in a pit of non venomous snake?" Sarah started.

"I'll take the snakes." Jake stated as if it was the most obvious answer. "I would not want to hurt myself with injuries that would last a life time. Plus the snakes can't poison me." Sarah grinned at his answer.

"The plane you had to jump out of without the parachute wasn't in the air _Jacob_" she teased him for not questioning the question. Realizing his mistake, Jake gave his sister a sad, childish pout.

"Unfair… no one thinks of this kind of things." He wined to her still sulking. Sarah just laughed. The game went on for the rest of the plane ride and eventually, Jake managed to catch on to some of Sarah's tricky questions. After an hour of playing the two cleared their belonging on the chair and set them on the ground. They lifted up the arm rests in between them and stretched out to sleep; Sarah's leg resting on top of Jake's. When Sarah woke up an attendant was walking around taking snack orders from everyone. She woke up Jake, who some how managed push Sarah's legs of the chair and maneuver himself in his sleep and rest on her lap.

"What would you two like to drink?" the attendant asked them.

"Apple juice for both of us please." Sarah answered for the both of them while Jake rubbed the sleep of his eyes.

"Ok and would you like a bag of peanut mix or a bag of chips?" the lady was pouring out the apple juice for both of them.

"We'll just take the peanuts." They got their orders and started to eat them quietly. Ten minutes later the intercom boomed.

"_Welcome to Malibu, California! It is now 3:00 pm. We hope you had a fun trip with the south-west airlines and have a safe trip in California." _The captain of the plane announced. The two twins stretched and waited for most of the passengers to get of before getting of themselves.

"Oh my goodness… we finally got off." Sarah and Jake never really found it comfortable in planes. Jake laughed agreeing with her. They both stretched once more and headed to the baggage claim where they would get their belongings and hopefully find their ride to PCA.

"Race you?" Jake said to Sarah. They both smirked not needing to know the answer. In a mind count of they both dashed of the baggage claim dodging all the people. They both reached there breathing hard and with no winner. Like so many other races before, it ended with a tie.

--To be continued—

I don't know about you guys but I always do all that stuff with my sister minus the racing part. Whenever it's just me and my sister sitting together, if no one is sitting with us, we would put our stuff in the middle so we'll have more room. Then when the plane is going to take flight you are suppose to eat some candy so your ears won't get blocked. Stuff like that. What do you think of this chapter? I though it was okay. Sorry for the wait I couldn't think of any thing to write.


	4. hi, i am natashia

Just a warning: In this chapter there are a few bad words.

---Last time---

The twins looked back to see their family one last time before going to their plane. As they walked away Sarah turned to Jake and asked, "Do you think mike will be okay?"

Jake just smiled at her and said "you don't have anything to worry about. Mike can handle it. He is **our **brother. And if anything goes wrong, which I strongly doubt, we can always fly back and beat the kid up ourselves.

"Oh my goodness… we finally got off." Sarah and Jake never really found it comfortable in planes. Jake laughed agreeing with her. They both stretched once more and headed to the baggage claim where they would get their belongings and hopefully find their ride to PCA.

"Race you?" Jake said to Sarah. They both smirked not needing to know the answer. In a mind count of they both dashed of the baggage claim dodging all the people. They both reached there breathing hard and with no winner. Like so many other races before, it ended with a tie.

--

"Excuse us!"

"Sorry!"

The two voices rang out as a young girl and boy raced down towards the baggage claim. They both reached out as their race ended in a tie.

"I won!" the twins declared simultaneously. They glared at each other. "No, I won!" again they spoke as one. People around them started to look at them with amused faces. The two started to notice the stares and settled down. "Fine, it's a tie."

They walked into the baggage claim as if nothing happened to get their stuff.

JAKE'S POV

I started to feel my face heat up as we noticed the stares around us.

"Boy that was embarrassing." My sister's voice whispered to me.

"Yeah, let's just get our stuff and get out of here."I responded as our bags were peeping at the corner of the long belt. "Where do we go after this anyways?"

"I am guessing there" Sarah pointed her finger towards a group of other children with two adults holding up a banner stating 'PCA students meet here!'

"Oh." I responded feeling a little dumb. We grabbed our luggage and walked towards the meeting point. We stopped behind a little black haired girl. She was checking in with the lady with the clip board.

"Names?" a drowning voice called out.

"Jake and Sarah Baker." Sara answered for the both of us.

"Baker. Baker," the lady mumbled, "sophomores?" She questions us again

"yeah." I answered this time.

"All right then. We still have to wait for a couple of kids so you can wait here or in the bus." The lady sighed out, and then added, "By the way my name is Coco. Coco Wexler, the girls' dorm adviser."

"Okay thanks. We'll just wait here then." We sat in an empty spot next to a group of chattering girls. Just before we put our ear phones on, I over hear the brown- blonde haired girl gossip, "I heard that bitch stole my man. She was all over him during prom. That whore, Quinn, is going down when we get to PCA."

I looked at Sarah and she was frowning as well. We did not like people bad talking other. They turned to give a nasty glare at a girl with spectacles sitting with the other black haired girl who was in front of us before. They seemed to have heard the conversation as well. The girl with the spectacles stood up and walked away. I saw Sarah staring at her.

"I'll go see if she is alright." She got up and followed the girl. I turned to the group of girls and glared at them.

"Hey!" my voice sounded softer than I did before. Then realized it was the little black haired girl as she walked over to the group of girls.

"That wasn't very nice Cynthia." The black haired girl looked stated as she looked straight into Cynthia's eyes. "I think you should go and apologize to Quinn."

Cynthia and her gang mocked a laugh. "You should go apologize. Naninaninanina." Cynthia mimicked using an annoying high pitched voice. I stepped up to defend the black haired girl.

"That really was not very nice and I think you should say you are sorry." I growled out. Cynthia looked shocked.

"Whatever," Cynthia covers up. "Come on girls. Let's get out of this place."

They got up and went to the bus as the black haired girl and I stared. I looked at the black haired girl for a moment before introducing myself.

"So… Hi. I am Jake baker. What's your name?" I tried to start the conversation.

"My name is Natashia Lay. Thanks for backing me up." She gave me a small smile. "Anyways I have to check if Quinn is alright. Want to walk with me there?"

"Yeah sure my twin is already with Quinn anyways. You two can meet." I answered. We reached the girls bathroom and I waited outside while Natashia went in.

---To be continued---

Wow this is a longest chapter right now. Yay! I hope it isn't too boring. Anyways I got an original character (oc) now:]


	5. on the way to pca

---Last time---

"Okay thanks. We'll just wait here then." We sat in an empty spot next to a group of chattering girls. Just before we put our ear phones on, I over hear the brown- blonde haired girl gossip, "I heard that bitch stole my man. She was all over him during prom. That whore, Quinn, is going down when we get to PCA."

"That really was not very nice and I think you should say you are sorry." I growled out. Cynthia looked shocked.

"My name is Natashia Lay. Thanks for backing me up." She gave me a small smile.

--

JAKE'S POV

Sarah, Natashia, and Quinn came out and I smiled at them.

"Hey you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Natashia told me you guys stood up for us. Thanks." The girl smiled. She held her hand out, "my name is Quinn Pensky. I'm a sophomore. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I took her hand. "I'm Jake and this is my twin Sarah."

A ring paused me from saying more and we watched as Natashia pulled out her cell phone. She gave a quick "sorry" and answered the phone.

"Hello? --- oh okay me and Quinn will come out." She put away her phone. "Sorry guys but Quinn and I have to go. My brother came to pick us up. It was really great meeting you too."

Quinn looked back to us and said "See you at school!"

"Okay bye!"

Sarah and I walked back to the meeting spot.

"So, what happened back in the bathroom?" I asked Sarah.

"Oh well apparently last year Quinn and a guy named Logan started to fall for each other but because of their completely different social status, they did not date publically. At the end of the year they started to date publicly and Logan's jealous fan girls did not approve." She summarized. "What happened after I left?"

"I was about to tell that girl off, her name is Cynthia by the way. And just when I was about to say something Natashia spoke out." I laughed thinking about how adorable she said that. "It was the most adorable thing I have ever heard."

"You already like someone in this place? We've been here for like thirty seconds" she sounded so surprised.

"It's not like I have a crush on her. I just think she is cute. Like an elementary kid kind of cute." I smirked. "And it's not like I even have a girlfriend or anything so even if I like her it wouldn't be wrong."

SARAH'S POV

"Yeah I guess. She is cute and nice though." I gave him a thoughtful look that started to turn into a grin. "So I approve."

"I am glad I got your approval." Jake gave me a look. "Oh aren't you supposed to give that boyfriend of yours a call?"

"Oh **1**flagnog!" I muttered to myself as I called him.

*RING RING RING*

"Hey Sarah, took you long enough to call me." I could practically hear his pout over the phone. Jake put his head on my shoulder as he ate a chocolate.

"Tell Elliot I said hi."Jake told me. "Hi Elliot!" I guess he decided to say it himself.

Elliot laughed "Hey Jake, I'll talk to you in a sec."

"Elliot says hi back and that he'll talk to you after." I repeated.

"I asked my dad to allow me to go to PCA and he says okay."

"Cool."I smiled. "I'll talk to you when we get there. I think Jake got a little hyper from the chocolate."

"Alright. Do you think I could talk to Jake for a sec?" He asked

"Yeah sure." I gave Jake the phone.

"Aye! What's up dude?!" You could practically hear Jake's hyper-ness in his voice. As Jake started to talk to Elliot I looked around us to see there were much more people than before. Coco was checking over the list.

"Alright everyone has checked in. Follow me to the bus." She said over the crowd. We grabbed our stuff and headed for the bus. The bus was pretty huge. After Jake finished his talk we looked around the room impressed.

"When we reach the campus, you will be able to go anywhere you please. August 30th will be when school starts so you, and I, will still have a week of freedom." Coco instructed, some laughed at her attempt at the small joke. "Here is the map to the school. It is quite a big campus and we wouldn't want anyone getting lost before school even started." After she passed out the maps, she went to sit in her seat and Jake and I talked along with the rest of the other students.

I looked at the map and Jake said "so we go to our dorms and unpack then…"

"We can meet up at the front gates." I suggested, "Then we can find some place to eat lunch and call Mikey"

"Sounds like a plan" He agreed.

"I wonder who will be our roommates."

--To be continued—

**1**A replacement bad word from the movie Monsters vs Aliens.

So I know it took a long time but I really want to finish this story although I know sometimes I won't work on it. I am trying to add a little drama (I know I am a trouble maker…) but I don't think I got the idea from my head to paper and onto the screen right. :P maybe next chapter I will put a character info thing for Natashia. What should I include? Name, age/year, siblings, history, likes and dislikes? Oh I am trying to include Elliot into the story.


End file.
